Break Weasel Up
by Carol Prince Black
Summary: Be part of a group is not easy, after all, it is necessary that the friendship be bigger than the selfishness. Weasels need to discover this at time or take the risk to lose each other.


**Hello freaks! First of all, I'm from Brazil and my english is not bad, but forgive me some mistakes. I'm trying to post my fanfics in English because: 1, more readers and possibilities of more people in other country can read it; 2, I have to train my English more often… so, if you see some mistake and feel ashamed for me send me a review or an e-mail *****offering to be my beta-reader***** telling me where the mistakes are.**

**Thanks for coming here to read my madness! I love Iron Weasel more than any other show and forever even Disney XD this stupid channel having canceled it. I'll post more fics as soon as possible. =)**

"_When you are part of a group, be altogether, or do nothing."_

Beth came home from work tired and hungry, but she knew that her desire to relax and prepare a snack not take place, because all the days, as often happens, she come home and used to faced with a mess in your living room and the loudest sound coming from the garage, so she always had to go there and ask to lower the sound and clear up the mess. It was always easier to tidy the mess than they have to lower the sound, that's why Beth spend an hour and a half cleaning the room anyway.

The surprise she had wasn't neither a circus armed in the room nor the dishwasher dryer dismantled, but four Weasels in the kitchen with a fabulous dinner ready and the room completely organized.

"What's goin' on here?" exclaimed Beth still surprised.

"Ohh, did you see? I said she would do the same face with a tidy house or not." Ash said disappointed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm surprise, but in a good mood! Why is everything organized this way?" asked Beth.

"Well, we've got great news from the record label and we prepared the dinner to celebrate." Derek went forward smiling.

"Hey, how thereby you have prepared?" Izzy came up behind Derek, she was wearing a dirty apron and a bonnet in her hair, but Derek quickly pushed her back. "OUCH!"

"Yeah, Beth, and we'd like you to join us for dinner!" Burger said, dreamily.

"Of course I do!" she said excited "Even more with this wonderful smell of cooked food and clean house. I don't know what happened here but I'm liking!"

"That's because Simon Craig, our music producer, will come here to make some photos of the band to show our routine, we left any room neat and clean." said Ash.

"What? Who said it were you who cleaned the room?" Izzy came back with a mop down her arms, but Ash also quickly pushed her back. "WOOH!"

"Did you see, mom, sometimes they can do something really useful here." Tripp said smiling.

"Yeah, sometimes…" Izzy said with a bitter voice, rising from the floor with her hair all over droopy in her face.

"This is amazing, I thought I'd never see this…" she stopped beside Ash and sniffed the sleeve of his shirt "You even took a bath and washed your clothes!"

"Oh, Ash who has this mania… and, yeah, of course we all have this mania too." Derek added quickly.

"Well, I'll take it just before the dream ends." and Beth was running to the kitchen.

"Didn't I say she'd like?" said Tripp.

"Yeah, little man, although we are allowed to live here as a favor, it doesn't mean that we must always leave everything in order and don't mess up anything, but at least once in our life we let it all organized for Beth." said Burger.

"Look, next time I do you a favor thinking that I'll receive credits for sure I'll charge money." Izzy said angrily.

"And who said it was a favor?" wondered Derek.

"So you will pay me?" she asked excitedly.

"No." answered Derek, and Izzy went sullen toward the door and left the house leaving it open. "That's it, the pictures we can do together on the couch, and the individual pic each one chooses something that matches more."

"I'll stay in the kitchen, with Beth." said Burger.

"And I think I'll go wear my pajamas." said Ash.

"Ash, when Simon told us to stay at home he doesn't mean to make yourself at home." said Derek.

"But he didn't specify that."

"Oh, do what you want in your individual photo, but not in the group."

"Guys, I don't think we need a picture together. I mean, the magazine will speak specifically of each one, if we do it we have to pay extra photo." said Tripp.

"How silly, this is not extra photo," Derek said "group picture is essential, how do you think they will make the cover?"

"Well, it's…" Tripp stuttered "I would ask Simon to me be the only one in the cover."

"WHAT?-" the three questioned in unison.

"Look, I'm not being selfish, but you knew that the Teen Fashion is a magazine for teenagers."

"No, I didn't know!" Ash said and they look at him.

"Anyway, think it will sell more with a teenager on the cover, that is me, so everyone will read the article about us and the impression will be better and ..."

"I stopped listening after you mentioned that you want to be the one to get on the cover." Derek grumbled "We won't do it this way, I'm not the kind of rocker that sits below a teenager."

"Well, then you shouldn't have signed the contract with the magazine knowing which public is." Tripp reacted.

"Look, I didn't sign, it was Simon who signed for us after we signed to him that we'll do everything he tell us to do… yeah, maybe I have indirectly signed, but it isn't you who determines who will be on the cover, and certainly Simon will not approve this idea." Derek spoke hurriedly.

"What idea Simon wouldn't approve?" Simon said into the living room and surprising everyone "Don't look at me like that, the door was open. Eugine, bring the photographer, but without dropping him on the floor like last time. So what happened?"

"Uhh ... Mr. Craig, I was telling them that my idea was to get only my picture on the cover, because, after all, it's a magazine for teenagers and as I am a teenager in the band may cause a better impression among the public." Tripp said in an unsafe way.

"Yeah, but do not listen to the kid, Simon, he is young and doesn't know what is saying ..." Derek started.

"I love this idea!" Simon said "A boy of attitude is what I need to publicize the band's image. Tripp, that's why I always put you responsible for all decisions of the band."

"Huh?" exclaimed the three.

"Yes, many of the ideas are his, and so far all went well." Simon smiled "You three should be proud of him."

Tripp smiled back at Simon, but when he turned away he had to compress the smile due to the frowning expression that Derek, Burger and Ash launched at him.

"Look, I know that the magazine was my idea, but you need to trust me." said the boy.

"All right, Mr. 'I'm in the cover'" Derek complained ironically while Tripp went to Simon.

"Derek, I know you're upset because the little man will appear alone on the cover, but ..." Burger started, but Derek did not answer anything, just handed a sheet to Burger "What is it? Oh, it's the photos' script, let me see… 'Burger and Ash do not need a whole page talking about them, they can divide a page each one' UHHN! But why would he do that?" Burger began to cry while Ash took the sheet from him.

"WHAT! He excluded we both, Burger!" Ash exclaimed "Derek, do something, please!"

"Me? You both listening to what Simon said 'A boy of attitude' and 'I always put him responsible for all decisions of the band'" Derek said rolling his eyes.

The three crossed their arms and faced up to Tripp and Simon talking.

A few minutes later, after the photo shoots...

"I'll notify you when the magazine is on newsstands. Goodbye." Simon said, and Tripp went to the door to say goodbye and then lock it.

"So, everything went well." Tripp said turning back and coming upon the three men still sullen "Look, guys, I know you're mad at me for having been the one to go on the cover ..."

"And for you have excluded Ash and me." Burger said.

"What? No, I didn't exclude you two, the publisher that released just three pages to our interview… but I don't want to command the band and use it just to promote myself, that's what I said, was an idea that I thought would work."

"Yeah, but you should ask our opinion first and not decide for us." Derek said.

"My bad, you guys needn't stay that way, it's just a magazine, and there will be many others. Besides this is the first time I've got highlighted since I've joined Iron Weasel."

The three looked at each other complacent.

"Okay, let's not argue about that, you also have rights, boy." Burger said placing a hand on the Tripp's shoulder.

"Yeah, bro, you trust us to stay here in your home and spend all afternoon here poking around on everything that is not our business, especially in the things you hide in your room, then we should trust you in exchange." Ash said and Tripp raised an eyebrow but smiled anyway, then he glanced back at Derek, waiting his approval.

"All right," Derek said uncrossing his arms "that wasn't so bad, even I have made mistakes in the band, like when we discovered the sites of buying and selling online and I sold Burger by mistake."

"Yeah, that wasn't a nice story." Burger said unamused.


End file.
